Watch Your Backs
by Bethica
Summary: A girl name Liz and her posse takes over the mall, will the mallrats trust them or not? **please R/R*** This is my first the tribe fanfic, so I don't know that much about season 4 cuz it just started on the usa


Watch Out!  
  
%^^&*(*%(  
  
Disclaimer: The Tribe season 4 belongs to Cloud 9 and Wam. I owe nothing from them, I just write fanfics. I own Liz, Troy, Nova, ect  
  
%^&***(%#  
  
A/N: This is my first "The Tribe" fanfic, please be nice also I do not know much of Tribe season 4 cuz it just started in the usa on the Wam channel, I will have my own character and ***R/R****  
  
$%%&&**^*%  
  
Techno Headquarters:  
  
Five Techno came into Ram's room. Two of them were badly injured, and three are all spook. Ram looks at them at a stern look, he looks at them. Siva looks oddly about the men.  
  
"Well, what is going on?" said Ram  
  
One of the Techno goes up to Ram. "We were in this building, searching for more computer parts, uh"  
  
"This chick out of nowhere kick our asses, within 2 seconds, one of our men is dead," said the Techno  
  
"A girl? You are telling me you got your butt whip by a girl?" Ram begins to laugh really hard. Tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she has no tribal paint on her, we couldn't tell if she had any, she was running like 500mph."  
  
"Go find her, and make sure you bring her unconscious and I want her alive!"  
  
The five Techno left, the building. Ram sits back on his seat thinking 'how can a girl beat one of us, this is not good news'  
  
^&*&**(*(%*%&  
  
In the Mall:  
  
Seven people, with no tribal paint enter the mall. The leader is a girl name Liz, 17, who is 5.6, brown hair, blue eyes, a dragon symbol on her side of her neck-tattooed, her 6 people also have dragon symbols on there side of they're necks, they are around 17-18 years old. They are wearing military clothes. They are genetically engineered, with superhuman strength, flash-like speed, tolerance for the cold, camera-like eyesight, photographic memory, can hold there breath underwater for 7+ minutes.  
  
Liz walks around the mall, "This place will do"  
  
Pride upstairs hears a woman speaking down the stairs. Pride grabs a metal pipe; Lex grabs a 4x4 wood. They go down the stairs quietly. Liz knew she got some company. Cloe watches the 7 people downstairs. Liz hands signals one of her people. Troy nods his head. He used his superhuman strength and jumps ups to the second floor, he quickly grabs Cloe and grabs her by the neck.  
  
"Come out, wherever you guys are," said Troy.  
  
Silence  
  
Cloe became really scared, she began to shake a bit. Pride and Lex stand up and drop they're weapons. Jack, Ellie, and Ebony came down the stairs quietly. Liz nods Troy to let go Cloe, Cloe ran down the stairs and stand next to Lex.  
  
"What do you want? We are under attack as it is, are you this so called Techno?" said Ebony, trying to speak.  
  
Liz goes up to Ebony face to face. "We want a place to live, till they found our place and trashed, we are the remaining genetically engineered soldiers in that building."  
  
Ellie speaks to Liz. "Genetically engineered?"  
  
"Well yes, we were made by humans in a lab, you probably know Danni"  
  
Lex begins to speak to Liz "Where's Danni?"  
  
"How should we know?" Liz goes to Tai San room and breaks everything. Her people followed her and stayed in that room.  
  
"Hey! Get out of that room!" Lex goes after Liz. Liz punches Lex in the gut, the powerful force made him crash into the tables. Pride began to help him up. Pride stands his guard and picks up the lead pipe. Nova goes out of the room. Liz sees Pride with a lead pipe. She moves Nova out of the way. Liz chuckles a bit and used her flash-like speed and grabs the pipe and twist Pride arm.  
  
"We don't need trouble, we want a place to live at," Liz walks away from Pride.  
  
"If you want a place to live at, don't beat up people to get in your way, or kill them," said Jack  
  
"Hahaha, very funny, we are made to do that stuff, we have our own way of doing things"  
  
"Please do not hurt us, we are in troubled as it is, we want to know what these technos want from us," said Cloe  
  
"As far I can be concerned, they have high intelligence, cleaner, use electronics, plus they wear this wristwatch with a laser on it, if its low your unconscious and when its extremely high your dead, we are immune to it, because it gives us lots of energy, we are immune to everything, we are deadly, fierce, and when we wants something, we want it badly"  
  
Cloe and every stick together, they don't know if they are ready for another challenge by these genetically engineered super humans and the technos, will these super humans help the mallrats stop these technos and returned the loved ones that already were captured or they will betray the mallrats???? 


End file.
